


智齿

by makurakotoba



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 18:37:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21184106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makurakotoba/pseuds/makurakotoba
Summary: 他对罗渽民的感情就像那颗智齿，经历了漫长的孕育后终于破土而出，并且以无休止的疼痛与折磨作为代价来生长。





	智齿

朴志晟又晚归了。

他算是个循规蹈矩的好孩子，像墙角一株顽强的野草，安分地守着并不光鲜的生活。可这个世界就是这样的，所有不希冀的东西往往如同暴风雨一样劈头盖脸砸下来，丝毫不给人喘息的机会。朴志晟觉得自己或许早就应该习惯了，可每当那些人嘻嘻哈哈地擦肩而过并且故意说上几句不堪入耳的话时他都没办法控制自己的拳头。他从来没恨过自己的母亲，尽管她做得并不是那么好，但他依然爱她。

通常等到夜色降临之后的时间里那个女人都不会在家，因此即便回来得再晚也不会有人在意，最起码在进门之前他是这样认为的。

灯是开着的，空气里飘着浓郁的食物香味，陈旧的皮革沙发上露出半个毛茸茸的粉色脑袋，那团显眼的粉色摇晃了一下，继而变成一双漂亮的眼睛，盛着清澈潭水的眼睛。

你就是志晟吧。

他的语调很轻快，像在和清早遇到的邻居打招呼般熟稔又充满朝气，即便这还是他们第一次与对方见面。朴志晟看到对方翻了个身跳下来，宽大睡衣下露出胸口以及手腕和双足，那些赤裸皮肤在暗色调的空间里显得尤为刺眼。家里没有多余的钱用来装暖气，他看到这个男人光脚踏在木地板上时莫名觉得浑身一冷。

你和人打架了吗。

见朴志晟不应声，男人转身蹲到地柜前自顾自地翻出消毒药水和创可贴，拉着他坐到沙发上。即便动作再轻柔伤口也还是会疼，可朴志晟不敢动。他靠得越近，他越难以呼吸。

渽民，发生什么了。

没什么，是志晟回来了。

对了，我叫渽民，罗渽民。他悄声说。

母亲见到朴志晟脸上跟花猫似的也没多说什么，毕竟这不是他第一次在外面打架了回来，至于原因两人也心知肚明。她小心翼翼地把三份咖喱饭放在那张几乎没有被使用过的陈旧餐桌上，转身回厨房不知又开始忙活起什么。从小到大朴志晟也没吃过几顿她做的饭，咖喱的气味一闻就知道是来自超市或者便利店里常见的速食，是食物的香气，但也仅限于如此。

如果你不喜欢的话，下次我可以做酱油鸡蛋饭给你吃。我做饭很好吃的，真的。罗渽民舔了舔金属勺子的尾端，灯光透过混杂在一起的粉色发丝和睫毛在卧蚕的皮肤上投下阴影。他抬眼看他的时候神色总是非常认真

朴志晟知道，从此以后这一寸狭小得勉强能被称为家的空间里就要生活着三个人了。

他不是没有鼓起勇气问罗渽民为什么会和自己的母亲在一起。虽然她拥有着与长相并不相符的美丽皮囊，但这世界上永远不缺少美人，况且罗渽民实在太年轻了，他看起来似乎比自己大不了多少，像这样的男人没有谁会愿意要一个拖着孩子的陪酒女。

我是在夜场里遇到她的，这听起来有点像废话。我要说的是，我和她是一种人，跟太阳底下见得光的不同，和志晟也不同。当然了，我当然爱她，就像你一样。

罗渽民说的没错，他们的生活并没有因为他的到来而发生翻天覆地的变化，像石子丢进湖水后的涟漪消失殆尽，可它分明是真实存在的，就在看不见的地方逐渐向下沉底。

母亲依然过着日夜颠倒的日子，但朴志晟不再孤单了。他经常能在楼道口遇见刚下班回来的罗渽民，提着一袋子蔬菜就跳过来笑眯眯地搭上自己肩膀。前些日子他辞掉了在夜店的工作，把开始变得枯黄的粉色头发染回深棕，像所有普通人一样开始早出晚归，给朴志晟准备上学的便当和晚餐，还要照顾深夜里喝到烂醉如泥才回家的女人。

他们的房子很小，许多时间里朴志晟能透过那层薄而斑驳的门板听到外面窸窸窣窣的动静。罗渽民似乎出生就被设定好不会生气的程序，在母亲偶尔喝醉了哭闹的时候甚至不会提高半点音量对她讲话，像棉花似的，戳进去都是柔软的。

他看着他垂眸的模样总会不自觉地想到书本上圣母玛利亚的画像。

朴志晟觉得罗渽民和他的母亲根本不像情侣，他从来没有见过他们拥抱或是亲吻，夜深人静的时候在一墙之隔的地方也从来不会传来那些本应该有的暧昧声响。但是朴志晟逐渐意识到了什么，他意识到自己对这样的状态感到一种难言的宽慰感。罗渽民并不是只属于某个人的，他依然毫不吝啬却又保有一定距离地对待他，并且会永远这么做。

冬天总是漫长而难捱，朴志晟因为巷子里野猫发出的凄厉叫声而无法入眠时才意识到，春天终于来临了。

他上个月刚满十八岁，不知道罗渽民存了多久的钱才够请自己去高级餐厅吃上一顿，朴志晟也没好意思问，只是对着生日蛋糕的烛光默默许下愿望。他想，他们永远都要活得很快乐。

可惜的是他那时候刚长出智齿，牙龈肿痛难耐得根本没法吃下太多东西，将近凌晨的时候肚子开始发出有声的抗议，罗渽民二话也没说就跑去厨房做饭。朴志晟捧着碗一股劲儿地往嘴里塞米饭，又因为咀嚼时磕到牙龈而疼得嗷嗷直叫。然后他开始哭。

志晟，怎么了，很疼吗，我下楼去给你买止痛药好不好。

朴志晟只是摇头，从桌子上抽了张纸巾胡乱地在脸上擦，顶着一双红透的眼睛把整碗酱油鸡蛋饭吃得干干净净。

他对罗渽民的感情就像那颗智齿，经历了漫长的孕育后终于破土而出，并且以无休止的疼痛与折磨作为代价来生长。

这天难得晴朗，又恰巧是周末，朴志晟却和罗渽民窝在家里用从二手市场里淘来的游戏机打发时间。他因为该死的炎症而无法集中精神，闪烁的电子屏幕里游戏角色被击败后躺倒在地上，模样显得有些可怜。罗渽民曾经不止一次叫他去医院拔掉智齿一劳永逸，可朴志晟百般不情愿，自己却也说不出原因。

有时候我真的不知道你在想什么。

哥，对不起。

干嘛要跟我道歉，你又没做错什么。嘴张开，啊——

罗渽民从医药箱里翻出来一支药剂喷雾，长管伸进口腔里。朴志晟能闻到男人身上的肥皂香，前几天他们一起去超市买的，非常廉价的桃子气味。但罗渽民并不是廉价的，朴志晟过度地依赖他，仿佛只要有他在，他们就能从潮湿黑暗的地底直达自由的天堂。

他们之间的距离过近了，甚至能清晰地感受到对方的呼吸扑打在鼻尖上，到了要将人灼伤的地步。罗渽民的视线忽地飘上来，目光交汇在后在空气中迸发出细小的星火。这双眼睛生得勾人，看谁都是含情脉脉的模样。

不要再靠近了。他在心里发出无声的请求，却没办法拉开距离。罗渽民却也不动了，空气彷佛都凝结在这一刻。朴志晟手里还攥着从便利店里买的可乐，被冻得不再感觉得到冰冷，易拉罐上不断凝结的水珠打湿了整个手掌。

大概是罗渽民先吻他的。接吻和性一样都是处于本能的东西，于是他们在春风捎来的清冽花香里用尽气力去彼此纠缠。朴志晟很少被认真教导什么，罗渽民是黑夜缝隙里忽现的微光，让他学会并且看清很多东西，比如怎样才是爱一个人，什么人是不被允许被爱的。

罗渽民，你吻过她吗，和她做过吗。

罗渽民，你是不是有过很多人。女人，或者是男人。

朴志晟从来不叫他的名字。

我没有。他一遍又一遍重复着这句回答，额前的头发被汗水浸湿后垂下来，遮住了失焦的眼睛。

我明天去告诉妈妈，我跟她说，把你让给我。我们可以换个地方重新开始，就租一个很小的房子，能从生锈的铁栏杆看到一小块天空就足够了。我会跟着你学做饭，会很快长大，努力赚钱养家，只要你愿意要我，只要你在就好。

这些话朴志晟没能说出口，罗渽民终究也没有留下。他提着行李走的那天朴志晟正背着书包准备上学，母亲还在房间里沉睡。他轻手轻脚地关上门，帮罗渽民把其中一个行李箱提到楼下，滚轮落地时还是发出了刺耳的碰撞声。罗渽民像以往一样把他松软的脸颊肉拉成很长，笑得云淡风轻。我还会来找志晟的，所以不要难过了。他说。

我不会难过的。朴志晟抿了抿嘴，挤出一个不太好看的笑容。

至于罗渽民的话是谎言还是誓言，朴志晟也不再去想了。他送他上出租车，冲着马路尽头用力挥了挥手，转身猛地打了个喷嚏。倒春寒来得让人手足无措，于是北风又开始刮了。

完


End file.
